Love Is Love
by power-of-two-wyatt-chris
Summary: After Chris dies he goes back to the future and he gets the shock of his life...him and Bianca aren’t engaged, they aren’t even dating. He’s dating someone who he never even thought of before. Wyris. Incest. Slash.


**Title:** Love Is Love

**Author:** power-of-two-wyatt-chris

**Rating:** M!

**Warning:** M/M, Inc, Mpreg.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed and I own nothing that was on the show.

**Summary:** After Chris dies he goes back to the future and he gets the shock of his life...him and Bianca aren't engaged, they aren't even dating. He's dating someone who he never even thought of before. WyattxChris.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 **

**Prologue **

Chris woke up with a soft groan and he slowly opened his eyes and frowned when he saw he was in a different room...Wyatt's room. He pushed himself up and looked down at his clothes and saw he was wearing comfortable dark blue pajama bottoms and a loose white t-shirt.

He lifted up the shirt and saw his normal stomach with no wound. He dropped the shirt and scratched his head a little and was relieved to feel his normal long hair, at least that didn't change.

Then the door opened and Wyatt flew inside and started rummaging through a drawer, as if he didn't even notice Chris. Chris couldn't help but stare at Wyatt with a smile on his lips, Wyatt was good. It was _very_ obvious.

Then he looked back and smiled at Chris.

"Hey babe." He said and he looked back at the drawer so he missed Chris's eyes widen in shock.

_"Babe?" _

"Um, hi." Chris said slipping off of the very comfortable bed. He glanced back and saw black silky sheets and Chris frowned a little, why black? He glanced around the room and saw tons of pictures of Wyatt and himself, they looked pretty close.

"Ha!" Wyatt said as he grabbed a belt, then he froze before shrugging and he slipped it on and focused on Chris. "Hey I have to work with mom at Charmed today, so I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay." Chris said and Wyatt gave him a kiss and before Chris could push him away Wyatt pulled back.

"Love you." And he was gone, leaving a shocked Chris behind.

Chris absently moved a hand to his lips where Wyatt's lips were just seconds before. He quickly dropped his hand and slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading downstairs.

"Hi honey," Piper said as she walked past the stairs to the door. "I'm going to Charmed with your brother, your aunt Phoebe is at work and Paige is helping out at magic school so you're on your own for the day."

"Uh okay." Chris said and Piper was out the door and Chris sighed as he looked around. He headed into the living room and he saw a family picture on the wall and couldn't help but smile. Wyatt was about 7 and Chris was 5 and he didn't look to happy and Wyatt looked like he was trying to make Chris happy by making a funny face.

Chris then headed upstairs to Wyatt's room again. He searched through the closet and found a ton of junk and to his surprise toys, sexual toys. Chris closed the closet and glanced at the bed.

_"I'd never...oh god," _Chris thought with a shudder. _"Wyatt's just my brother." _

**And lover. **

Chris bit his lip before he looked at some pictures of them and couldn't _not _notice how happy he looked with him. He could give him a chance...maybe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was flipping through the channels on the TV in Wyatt's room...their room...bored to death. He glanced at the clock that read 10:03 p.m. He sighed and looked back at the TV before changing the channel.

Then the bedroom door opened and Wyatt walked in tiredly and he walked over to the closet.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Wyatt said

"It's fine." Chris said, kinda glad he worked so late, it gave him a lot of time to think. He quickly looked away from Wyatt as he started to strip down.

Wyatt climbed onto the bed in only black briefs and a tight gray t-shirt. He climbed under the covers and looked at Chris. "Are you sleeping anytime soon?"

"Uh yea." Chris said as he got under the covers as well already in his pajamas, he really didn't need Wyatt finding out anything. Wyatt slipped an arm over his waist and gave him another kiss.

"So what'd you do all day?" Wyatt asked a moment later.

"Nothing, just...relaxed." Chris said and Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Wow, you never relax." Wyatt said

"Well, I just felt like it today." Chris said simply and Wyatt nodded.

"Alright." And then he kissed Chris's neck and Chris realized exactly where it was going when Wyatt's hand started going into his boxers.

"Stop Wyatt," Chris said and Wyatt looked up with a frown on his face. Chris never turns him down. "I'm just really tired."

"Oh, ok." Wyatt said as he turned off the TV and just watched Chris close his eyes as he tried to go to sleep.

_"Something's up Chris and I'm gonna find out what." _


End file.
